Diana Lynn
This is an article about her past self. For her new self, see Elita Lynn. Diana is a very shy 14 year old girl. She can transform into Nyu or Maidendiana at wish. She wants to be liked by everyone and has a strong craving for attention because she never received a lot. She always wears an "I don't care" facial expression, which is true. She has little to no emotion, which makes her a popular target of bullying. She has always loved natures and trees. Her western element has always been earth, while her Chinese element has always been wood. Her Western Zodiac sign is Taurus, and her Chinese Zodiac Sign is the Cow/Bull/Ox. She was born on Wednesday, 4/30/97, at 3:00 pm, which would explain why 3 is such a lucky number for her. (3rd day of the week, on the 30th, at 3 o clock). She is cold blooded and usually likes to stay up late. Her favorite color is green, which is obvious from all the nature around her. Her favorite animals are wolves, she's loved them ever since she was little. She can also speak Basic Formal Japanese and some german. She can read only a few kanji but every hiragana and katakana. She could tell you what the words say, but not necessarily what they mean. Her catchphrase is "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry please forgive me don't be angry I'm sorry!" Likes Snow, Ice, Wolves, Countries, History, Anime, Manga, Green, The Zodiac, J-horror movies, trolling, bothering for a reaction, loli, shota, yuri, yaoi, VOCALOID, UTAU, Learning different languages, Music in different languages, Touhou, Hetalia, World of Warcraft, Perfect World International, Voltron, Hunk/Pidge, Lance/Keith, Mp3 players, her computer, writing fanfictions, Studying/Learning about Magic, Eating, Seafood, Crab-stuffed mushrooms, Mushrooms, Ice cubes, being able to give commands, cleaning, showing off abilities, Yelling (she gets amusement out of it), Cosplaying, Crossplay, Laughing when people get yelled at (No matter how hard she tries to not laugh), helping others, Nitrous Oxide, Sleeping on the floor Dislikes Being told what to do, being told not to eat so fast, being yelled at for eating ice, getting made fun of and/or talked about, bugs (she will scream for someone to kill it if she sees one), English Dubs, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, Ke$ha, English Music in general, rude people, getting yelled at for yelling, computer malfunctions, loss of data, nagging, show-offs, know-it-alls Relationships Matria - One of her best friends Elizabeth - Another one of her best friends Bekah - A good friend of hers Maidendiana - One of her transformations that is both a tank and healer Molly- Another best friend she has Ceil - Yet another best friend of hers Nyuchama/Nyu: Her most powerful transformation. Rolo - Another good friend Sonya - One of her closest friends, she has saved Sonya disguised as Nyu. Elita Lynn - Who she grows up to be. Job Middle School Student on Monday-Tuesday. Each day is only 2 hours. Special Abilities Can transform into many different personas. Species She is a plain human unless she transforms. If she transforms to Maidendiana, she is a blood elf (they look like high elves). When she transforms into Nyuchama/Nyu she is a venomancer fox girl. If she transforms into Moonmaiden, she is a night elf. As Maidendiana, she gains holy magic and can heal while tanking. As Nyuchama, her wood mastery increases, she can use poison attacks, and can tame pets plus summon or unsummon them. As Moonmaiden, her taming ability increases even more so than Nyu. Just like Nyu she can summon and unsummon. However, in this state, she is good at archery and ranged attacks. She can use the bow and arrow but prefers using guns. Strengths Fast at everything Weaknesses Her left arm which was previously broken by her dog (it feels very light), the middle of her chest area and under the neck Appearance She has very pale skin that glows in the night, and she has light blue eyes that are almost grey, though they can appear grey, blue, or green. She wears glasses recently, she doesn't want to be bothered with contacts. She has thick brown curly hair to her shoulders. She is a very small girl, she is very short. She always has a cold glare on her face, and she doesn't like sitting up straight or standing straight. When she is Nyu, she gets long red hair and red eyes, plus a fox tail and ears. Her skin is still pale. When she is Maidendiana, her hair is a little lighter, her skin is a little paler, she has pointy ears, and her eyes glow green. Nationality European-American, specifically Irish-American. Name Meaning She was named Diana after the Roman goddess of the moon. Lynn and her last name do not have much meaning to her. Birthplace N/A Current Location N/A Known Languages English, Japanese (OOC can read all the kana but have trouble with the kanji), Danish (OOC not fluent), German (OOC definitely NOT fluent). However, languages aren't much of a problem as she can figure things out easily usually. Category:OCs of Diana